Un cumpleaños especial
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: hoy es el cumple de rebon 13-10-10, pero...¿que piensa el pequeño arcobaleno la mayoria del tiempo?, en esa hermosa mujer a la cual no puede amar, 8059, incinuaciones


**¡HELLO!, aquí otro fic para mi queridísimo Reborn, feliz cumple bebé.**

**Ya saben KHR le pertenece Akira Amano**

**NOTA: insinuación de 8059 ^^ es triste y cómico espero guste**

* * *

**Un cumpleaños especial**

_Desde que tenía memoria él había sido un hombre pleno con esperanzas de llegar a ser algo grande y significativo para toda la mafia como su padre se lo había inculcado, ser ese hombre que al ser mencionado todos le temieran y que fuera muy reconocido. El en verdad se esforzó para serlo para ser el mejor hitman de todas las eras, pero él nunca espero ese terrible final, ese final que aunque cumplía su sueño le quito la vida, estaba muerto en vida, era un gran coraje haber sido criado por un hitman poderoso como lo era su padre y haber desarrollado tecinas especiales de él, y haber logrado ser temido por la gento e igualmente conocido. Pero ese destino estaba marcado en su pequeño cuerpo, su débil y pequeño cuerpo._

_Se había convertido en algo que no era tan fatal como la muerte pero era algo similar, había perdido a su amada, a esa persona a la que él quería con su corazón, esa adolecente mujer que le había robado el sueño y le había dado esperanzas, había perdido su dignidad y orgullo, todo por convertirse en un…._

*ARCOBALENO*

-¿Años?-dijo el bebé viendo fijamente su mano pequeña-¿llevo 10 años convertido en esto?, si no fuera por la ayuda de Shamal estoy seguro que no hubiera soportado tanto -se decía así mismo, como si se estuviera regañando.

Cuidar ese chupete, se había convertido en su misión y maldición, no había podido crecer de nuevo, seguía con el mismo aspecto, había perdido las esperanzas de algún día levantarse y ser grande de nuevo, ser un hombre de 28 años y ser un hitman excepcional, pero ese sueño se escapo cuando fue convertido en un pequeño bebé y aunque era de los bebés más fuertes de la mafia, le molestaba ser pequeño.

-Reborn-san -le dijo ese peli plateado, ese chico ruidoso que parecía amaba a Tsuna, pero Reborn sabía que su relación amorosa era con Takeshi, ese chico noble con mucho carisma y muchas dotes para cualquier deporte.

-¿que se te ofrece Gokudera? -si, le molestaba hasta su voz, era una voz chillona y de bebé, no provocaba el menor de los miedos.

-Reborn-san sabe que hoy usted me prometió que me dejaría mostrarle mi nuevo armamento y diferentes bombas que he creado. Si el cerebrito Gokudera, el genio Gokudera, el experto en bombas y explosivos o cualquier cosa que tuviera pólvora de intermedio.

-Está bien Gokudera puedes mostrármelo -dijo tomando asiento en el hombro del peli plateado, el cual comenzó su caminata. "¿Al bosque?" Se pregunto mentalmente Reborn, suponía que era un lugar amplio lo suficiente para que la dinamita no dañara personas o seres vivos, a excepción de los pobres arboles.

-bien muéstrame lo que has logrado Gokudera -dijo Reborn mientras tomaba asiento en una roca.

Muchos tipos de bombas, Hayato le explico al pequeño Arcobaleno para que servían todas y cada una de ellas, era divertido ver como Gokudera le explicaba, pero era aburrido después de un rato. Así que como siempre fingió dormir, al parecer Gokudera no se percato pues seguía con su larga…. Explicación, el Arcobaleno esperaba que terminara pronto debía retirarse tenía que entrenar a Tsuna.

-eso fue todo Reborn-san ¿Qué le parecieron?-dijo el bombardista esperando la crítica de el hitman.

-muy buenas Gokudera, son buenas armas sigue perfeccionándolas creo que te falta puntería -al terminar de decirlo subió al hombro de él alvino y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la casa de Tsuna.

* * *

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS REBORN! -fue la voz en coro que lo recibió, toda la familia estaba ahí incluso Hibari. No iba a perderse de la fiesta del bebé, claro todos con su pareja, Hibari y el tonto Dino, Hayato y Takeshi, Tsuna y Kyoko, Ryohei y Hana, Mukuro y Chrome...en total todos estaban ahí, como le gustaría que esa adolecente hermosa estuviera ahí.

-¿Reborn? -le llamo la atención Tsuna.

-¿qué quieres bueno para nada Tsuna? -le miro fijamente con esos ojos negros tan profundos que atemorizaban a su alumno.

-Hiii!-grito Tsuna dando un brinco hacia atrás- solo que te vi ausente-

-no te fijes en tonterías y quiero saber ¿qué preparo mama, para mi hoy? -dijo subiéndose a la mesa.

Todo había transcurrido como debía, su cumpleaños estaba por terminar y una y otra vez se repetía a sí mismo en su cabeza, "me gustaría ver a esa chica una vez más". Hayato le miro fijamente sabía lo que el Arcobaleno deseaba, hecho un vistazo hacia afuera y sonrió para el Arcobaleno, el cual seguía en su sueño.

-Reborn-san, yo no le he dado su regalo de este día -dijo Gokudera muy sonriente, ¿Qué podría esperar Reborn de alguien como Gokudera? ¿Dinamita?

-puedo saber ¿cuál es mi regalo? -Preguntó impaciente el bebé, no esperaba nada en especial de parte de Gokudera, pero al escuchar el azote de la puerta y pasos apresurados hacia él, se dio cuenta que el regalo de Gokudera era mucho mejor de que esperaba.

-¿Bianchi? -dijo ilusionado el bebé al ver a esa mujer que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

Ella le abrazo fuertemente como de costumbre rosando se pequeña y suave mejilla con la de ella. Miro a Hayato, el cual agradecía que los lentes estuvieran en la cara de su hermana.

-ni que te pase por la mente dejar, engañar, abusar, golpear, herir o lastimar a mi hermano maniático del baseboll, porque te la veras conmigo -dijo con una sonrisa diabólica, y Takeshi se soltó a reír sabia que él nunca aria ninguna de esas cosas, por eso estaba tranquilo ante la mirada amenazadora de Bianchi.

-Reborn -dijo con esa vos tan femenina y aguda que tiene- feliz cumpleaños -menciono mientras seguía abrazándolo.

Si había algo que valía la pena para seguir viviendo era esa mujer de cabellera larga y pelo café tirándole a color rosa. Si había un motivo por el cual él se mantenía firme era solo por ella, esa adolecente que dijo que lo esperaría por el resto de su vida, el Arcobaleno sonrió un momento y dirigió su vista al 8059.

-¿y para cuando la boda? -fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del Arcobaleno, que hiso que medio mundo enloqueciera, escupiera lo que estaban bebiendo o enrojecieran como en el caso de Gokudera.

-en unos meses -dijo divertido Takeshi, Gokudera le dio un golpazo con el codo, que era ese tipo de respuesta ante una pregunta de esas, estúpido Takeshi, en momentos como ese lo odiaba. Reborn rio divertido ante la respuesta de Yamamoto y se dispuso a disfrutar lo que quedaba de su cumpleaños, y con la gente alborotada aun por la pregunta y respuesta que dieron el bebé y el beisbolista.

"_solo hay un motivo por el cual querer vivir eternamente y ese es el amor de esa elegante mujer, que como oportuna luna sale en el día, así ella que llego oportunamente el día de su cumpleaños"_

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Gracias por leer, ya mañana le sigo al de errores y soluciones ^^**

**¿Review?**

**Sayo espero les haya gustado el final me mato de la risa ¿y a ustedes?**

**Ciao Ciao**


End file.
